


Change is Inevitable (For We are All in This Together)

by rainingWolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: But now, when the Yondaime Kazekage had been dead for what felt like eons, when his genin's father had been betrayed, when Subaku no Rasa of Suna had died far far away from his beloved desert, Baki has to wonder if the sacrifice was too much for the village to bear./ Snippets of Baki & his trio of not quite children.
Relationships: Baki & Suna no Sankyoudai | Sand Siblings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. When the Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of Baki's thoughts on his team- chapters may not be chronological orders and can be treated as stream of consciousness from Baki
> 
> Note: This is unedited and not beta.

Set after Suna's invasion of Konoha and the truth of all truths were unearthed from beneath the dunes of sand...

* * *

Baki may be the children's sensei, but he is Suna's first and foremost, regardless of how his heart whittles to dust at the sight of the trio before him.

"I expect you to be on time, wearing the appropriate clothes, doing what is necessary for this village to get through these trouble times."

There is a beat, two, where nothing moves; only the sand quietly blowing outside the window is a testament that the world will still go on despite the tragedy that had struck them.

Suna is alone now. The village has done what it has always vowed to do, to drown Konoha in tears and blood. The Elders had commended the plan, no matter the risk, no matter the cost. But now, when the Yondaime Kazekage had been dead for what felt like eons, when his genin's father had been betrayed, when Subaku no Rasa of Suna had died far far away from his beloved desert, Baki has to wonder if the sacrifice was too much for the village to bear.

They have no allies. They have no friends. Suna and her people have nothing to hold on to but their tears that dry before they form.

The Jounin wonders if this is what it feels like to drown in quicksand, slowly and surely, as a bell toils in the distance, a signal that the funeral will be starting soon.

It is Temari who breaks the silence as she bows, a picture of perfection and beauty and utter obedience. "Of course, Sensei. We will do what we must."

No one mentions the way her hands are clasped in front of her in a way that makes them think if she took them apart, she too would shatter.

Kankuro says nothing, his face covered in its usual paint, a steady shadow next to the elbow of his sister.

But it is Gaara who Baki looks to now as the youngest nods, an unreadable expression on his face. It takes Baki several moments before he could identify what he's seeing because out of everyone here, he would have never expected to see such regret in someone so young.

Regret. Chaos.

The bell tolls once more, and just like shifting sands, Gaara's expression turns mute, as unflappable and everlasting as the desert he is named for.

Then there is nothing else to do except to walk the longest one they've all walked in their lives towards the funeral of someone who they all knew, loved, and hated in the same breath.


	2. Belief vs Truth

It is widely known that Rasa was a great Kazekage. It is believed he was the one to hold Suna afloat after the Third Kazakage vanished without a single trace. But what is whispered in cracks and jagged cutting words is what becomes of the man when stripped of his title, of his bearings, of his duty. Yes, Rasa was all those things and beyond, but what he had left behind was a broken village, a broken people, and three broken children.

After all, when the dust stills, when the sands settle, when the wind stops, what is left is the hard cold truth- that Rasa was a terrible terrible father.


	3. In Knowledge

Change is inevitable and Baki knows that intimately ever since he was born in this desert village. To outsiders, Suna is old, ancient, never shifting, and as stoic as the rocks and hard sand they are known for. But he knows differently- knows the desert is more than what words can describe. Outsiders don't know how the sand glistens at night to mirror the thousands upon thousand of starfire that lit the sky. Outsiders don't know the rocks that bend and crumble before the might of a storm. Outsiders don't know that sand is as interchangeable and everlasting as all other elements.

That is fine if others refuse to see the wonders around them. As long as Suna and her shinobis know, Baki is fine with the sneers and the jibes and the insults.

In the end, all will be buried beneath the might of the sand. But for now, all he can do is keep watch over the three who will shape the rocks, who will mold the sand, and who will take the wind and force her to smile her fortunes upon Suna once again.


	4. Of Storms and Sundering Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is unedited and not beta.

Change is inevitable,and he sees it now as Temari stands, back straight, when an Elder steps up, bows, and hands her a picture of Rasa. She suddenly seems taller, grander, and infinitely sadder than who she was mere moments ago; and Baki rejoices because Temari is no longer just a girl with fury in her veins and iron in her eyes. She is a Princess who will not yield. She would bend before she breaks, and Baki is fine with that.

Let others think her too arrogant and too strong. Let others think her too prideful. Let them think they have won against Suna's Princess. Baki will watch as they crumble before the might of her control over swift winds and shattering storms.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I read a fic about Baki's musings on the Suna trio a long while ago. For the life of me, I cannot remember the name or author so if anyone knows, hit me up so I can credit the inspiration for this.
> 
> \- Hope y'all enjoy. I still have an abundance of love for Naruto and thus, another fic is born. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
